


Safe House Celebration

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Prompt Fill, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: When things don't go according to plan, change the plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Imagine ClintCoulson application prompt: Imagine Character A preparing something special for Character B.

Clint frowned in concentration. This was taking longer than he’d expected. If he didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t get done before Phil got back.

He had just finished setting the table when he heard Phil’s coded knock – hardly any of the other agents knew it was actually part of the tune of _The Star Spangled Man With a Plan_ , which made Clint laugh – and he hurried out of the kitchen. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Phil walked into their temporary safe house carrying a couple of takeout boxes. Knowing Phil – or rather, knowing Sitwell, who had probably recommended it to Phil – it was likely to be the best food in the city, though at this point, Clint would settle for warm.

Clint hurried to take the boxes from Phil.

“Hungry?” Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Starving,” Clint replied. “Come on, I already set the table.” He stepped aside to let Phil go first, which earned him a puzzled look. Clint just nodded his head toward the kitchen door.

With a shrug, Phil went into the kitchen – then stopped abruptly.

“What...,” his voice trailed off. Strung from the ceiling was a banner made of letters cut from a newspaper. It read ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’. Clint had intended to add ‘PHIL’, but he’d run out of time.

The table was set with mismatches plates, silverware and plastic cups. A small candle from the car’s emergency survival kit burned merrily in the center. Next to one plate was a small gift, wrapped in more newspaper.

“Happy birthday,” Clint said. “It’s not what we planned, but since we’re stuck here…” He shrugged. “I hope it’s okay?”

Phil beamed at him. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

Clint returned his smile. “Now let’s eat. I really am starving.”

 


End file.
